Known scalable video encoding and decoding techniques allow for the expansion or contraction of video quality, depending on the capabilities of the target video display and the quality of the source video data.
Improvements in image and/or video rendering and the experience to the viewers may be made, however, in the use and application of image metadata in either a single level or in various levels of metadata.